


War

by Gaius32



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Blood, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaius32/pseuds/Gaius32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius looks back on how red ruined his life. Spoilers for Fezebel Marsh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War

**Author's Note:**

> My english essay. I made up the sword name. I'll probably get moved down in my English class for this. No wonder my literature grade is crappy.

A man with jet black hair that came down to his upper back over-looked the battle field with his narrow red eyes. ‘Order the troops to attack!’ he commanded, red eyes ablaze. He would crush anyone who dared to harm his people!  
(One week earlier)  
He walked into his throne room to face the woman with ombre hair, his red tribal armour swishing around his feet. His tanned skin looked darker in the dim lighting of the great hall. ‘I am Gaius, King of Auj Oule, welcome, Maxwell,’ he said in a calm but firm tone. The woman with ombre hair and also blazing red eyes looked at him with disgust and attempted to take his life. Gaius saw through it and drew Kisaragi, his katana.  
Gaius then commanded, ‘At all costs, capture Milla Maxwell and the test subject! Do not let them escape!’  
(Back to the present)  
Gaius looked down upon the massacre that appeared before his eyes and realized that his life was counted out in blood. The violent death of his father, his mother committing suicide. All these moments counted out in blood and the near loss of his sister, Karla, had nearly ended his life. Karla, who he cast aside his real name for, the name of Erston Outway. Red was an important colour to him but he had so many miserable memories with it. However, there were memories of good things associated with red. Like Neptune. His ex. Neptune’s favourite colour was red and Gaius viewed the colour red more fondly when he was with Neptune. ‘… trying to talk to you!’ Wingul shouted.  
‘Pardon?’ Gaius asked. Wingul’s black hair blew in the wind as he gestured towards the battle field, where the war between Rashugal and Auj Oule was taking place. Between King Gaius and King Nachtigal. Gaius then climbed down to the front lines to take part in the battle for rule over all of Rieze Maxia. As he entered Fezebel Marsh, there was blood everywhere and he started to feel dizzy. Wingul was saying something about boosters when he stopped and looked at Gaius, his golden eyes showing absolute horror at what just unfolded. Gaius was bent over in pain as he was impaled with his own katana. Nachtigal appeared behind him started laughing uncontrollably. Wingul fell on his knees and cradled Gaius in his arms. Wingul’s clothing was soaked in Gaius’ crimson red blood . He started crying uncontrollably and cradled Gaius closely. Yet again, the colour red ruined his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is my alternate end at the battle of Fezebel Marsh.


End file.
